yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 8 Episode 30: Failed Avenger
Participants *Densuke Mifunae (Shinto) *Fumiko Obinata(Shinto) Regrets Fumiko groaned and opened her eyes slowly; next to her, Oujin slept, bandages all over his body and half naked. Well, that's what she thought before she lifted up the covers to check; full naked, correction. She looked at her own body and she was nude as well, which made her face light up like a tomato. She got up from the bed and flashes of last night went through her mind, while she was bathing Oujin came into the bath, all bandaged up and basically, it all got very wet and slippery after that. Fumiko felt woozy and quickly put on her clothes, tugging at her obi. She ran into the throne room and asked one of the servants quickly for a peice of parchment and quil. She kept looking behind ehr and got on the ground when she was given the paper, writing on the only flat surface she could find. Fumiko took her fan and climbed up into the window, looking around before taking out her fan. She opened it gently and folded up the note. Fumiko placed the note on the fan and then flipped into the air, blowing on it as she did so. A huge gust of wind flew through the palace and make the note take off. She jumped back into the room, folding her hands infront of her chest, praying that it would reach the one intended. Maybe he would listen; she had done something terrible, and was in for a life or death situation. She betrayed Ginsei, there was no other way to put it, and she was praying for a rescue from this prison and the man she betrayed. A Cry For Help Densuke would be sitting high in the sky, on what appeared to be a giant white tower made of some sort of white steel It was in the middle of the forres and he would sit down mediation on his next plan of action. With the help of Ayperos, he'd had one ally of a content so far. but then. His tail would begin to riggle at detecting something. Densuke’s tail would then lash out, and catch a piece of paper that seemed to have floated in the wind. Densuke would open his eyes as he’d grab the note from his tail and open it up, to read it over. He’d nod as he looked it over. “Fumiko…kinaped by the emperor..don’t tell ginsei…who is OH!....oh shit. Girl can’t stay in one place can she.” Densuke would stand up and look to the sky. The wind blowing in his hair as he held the note. He could get a sense of her chi from it, which was really all he needed. “I think I can handle this…at least I’d hope. Though we were never allies, I will not deny a cry for help. Especially when I’m the only one who may know…” Densuke would walk forward and leap off of his staff..yes the giant pillar in the middle of the forrest was actually densuke’s staff. As he leapt off of it the staff would shirnk, to regular length and take place under densuke’s feet. Densuke would then telepathically take off, tracing the signature of the chi, trying to find out where. He knew the island where the emperor was but he’d never ventured there. He’d close his eyes trying to trace the direction it came from and using his chi he’d attempt to speak to the deliverer of the note. “If you can hear me…I’m on my way. Don’t reply to this.” Questions.. Fumiko paced in the throne room and jumped when her wind was blown back at her. She cried out and and raised up her hands, shielding her face from the gust. She coughed and looked at the sky from the window, sighing, not really wanting to leave Oujin. Fumiko went to the window and placed her elbow on the ledge, placing her head in her hand, sighing again. Oujin and Gin were almodt the exact same; they were cold, distant, but they both somewhat had feelings for her. She closed her eyes and remembered what Uzume said to her before she got to the palace, there was a purpose for her stay here. Did she make Oujin happy by letting him have her? Fumiko shook her head and the wind blew up behind her, and she closed her eyes tight, gasping. The wind seemed to not like the way she was thinking; and maybe Uzume was upset with her. She tried to call out to Uzume but got no answer, frowning. Fumiko sighed again, she'd been doing that a lot lately. Well, with her fate all twisted at the moment, she had nothing better to do. She was either going to wait for punishment from Uzume or wait for Ginsei to come figure it out. Either way, there was no way Fumiko was getting out if this one unscathed. Arrival Densuke would be rushing there well past sonic speeds. The water rippling around his very pathway as he made his way across the ocean, traverings the large continent spaces that followed. He’d continue this dash, moving extremely fast that he had nothing but tunnel vision, everything else around him was blurry except for what was infront of him at this moment. Densuke could feel the chi getting closer to where he was, and where he was heading. Densuke would then ascend in a diagnol motion upwards, as he could see the capital…the city was huge. Really huge. Modernized like an emperors capital should be. Densuke then took note that wasn’t a town..it was all apart of one big fortress. With connections. Densuke would nod. “How should I approach this…hm. First things first…I can make this much easier if I can find the girl…” Densuke would sit down on his staff in the air, and corss his legs, taking a meditation pose. He’d attempt to “Call” out to the girl again using the note he had from her as a chi medium to familerize his chi with hers. Establishing a private link between the two of them…Densuke would speak. “Psst. Psst. Hey Fumiko. It’s Densuke. I know I know I’m probably the last guy you’d ever expect to hear from but I need you…to give me a sign of your location. I’m out of sight for now but I’m gonna keep this operation quiet.” Densuke would wait for her signal or some sort of sign. Fumiko stood still and looked outside, not seeing him. She took the fan from before a tied a peice of parchment around it, setting it on fire using the torch next to the window, throwing it into the sky and went it burns, it sends out confetti and sparkles all within a 55 yard radius, but sparks enough to see if from farther. She gets up into the window and then hears clanking behind her, like armor. Royal Misses Densuke would see it. The burning smoke parchmentand confetti and sparkles. Densuke would slowly descend downwards to the window hovering outside of it, and there she was. Densuke would linger upside down and look at her, making a “shhhh” motion with his finger and lips. Densuke’s ears would perk up as he could hear the clanking of armor approaching. Densuke would act quickly and open the window, grabbing fumiko and placing her on his hovering staff. Densuke would then jump into the window and close it. Thinking quickly he’d grab a random sheet cloth and shroud himself in it and stand at the window, pretending he was staring into the distance. He was covered so whoever came wouldn’t be able to tell who it was, and mistake it for Fumiko. Two guards would walk inside of the room and stop a few feet away form him. “Royal misses, we’ve come by to run our daily check up on you. Are you being good to our lord?” Densuke would blush and nod. One guard would tilt his head. “Why do you not speak? Not that it is my place to ask. If I’m out of line I apologize.” Denuske would then speak. “D’awww…” the guard would raise his head quickly, hearing a man’s voice, and as he began to attempt to scream, Densuke would take the sheet and snap it like a wet towel, encasing bot of their heads together. He’d then pull them forward and drive his fist across the both of their faces, knocking them both out simultaneously. The guards bodies went limp, as Densuke telepathically controlled his staff to return back into the window and let Fumiko stand back on the floor should she choose to. Densuke would then tip toe his way over and close the doors to the room they were in (assuming they were in one) and then sigh a sigh of relief. “Phew! Alright now then. You alllllready know. I’m gonna ask. What the hell is going on with this…scenario you got going on here.” Explanation...Sort Of. Susumuyo♥-: Fumiko tried not to make a sound, holding her hands over her mouth, her laughter bubbling up in her throat. She looked away and shook with laughter, trying not to burst out. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled back into the throne room and she landed lightly on her feet. She turned to Densuke and laughed nervously, looking around. "This is still the throne room! Oujin's going to wake up any minute and-" She looked over at Densuke again, then grabbed his arm, "If you can keep a secret, I'll tell you why I'm here..." She pulled him down and whispered in his ear. Fumiko let him go and started pacing, "I snuck into this... world because I heard Gin was going and... found I was a God's chosen... thing and then I went to a village and then I was kidnapped and then... I slept with my kidnapper...?" she laughed nervously again, shrugging a bit. Fumiko bit her finger nail and started pacing again, very very nervous, trying not to think about the night earlier. Suspicious Death Densuke would listen and facepalm himself slowly and impactful. Hearing this was the emperors throne room he’d simply shake his head and look around for a moment. As he was squatted down he’d only continue to listen to the news. “. . .goes to a new world, and gets laid. Luckier than me I’ll tell you that.” Densuke would stand up and scratch the back of his head. Talking in a low tone to keep quiet. “Well in any case…..we’re getting you out of here as soon as possible. Assuming you still want to leave. Who knows you may have taken a liking to whats his face.” Densuke would dig in his ear before smirking. “nah I kid, I kid. Common le-“ An arrow would fly past densuke’s head, the arrow cutting a snip of some of his hair. “. . . go.” Men were lined up at the entrance door, with arrows in hand. “You’re not the only one who can sense chi foreigner. This you should know.” A cool and piercing voice would cut the air, as Densuke would turn around to see a man in yellow plated armor sitting in his throne. “I guess that makes you Oujin then…” “That’s Emperor Oujin to you simpleton…breaking into my castle, stealing my property, destroying and defeating my men. You must be begging for an execution of all things. Possibly a fate worse than death?” The emperor would cross his legs and twirl his magical looking staff in his hand. Densuke would walk to the center of the throne room and open his arms. “Well looks like you got us. Aye big guy?” Densuke would point at the emperor all casual. “Bet you think your pretty hot shit huh. Reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal smooth guy, sleeping with the foreign chick and all. Too bad, you need your lil toy soilders around to do your battles eh?” The emperor would glare at Densuke. He was so disgusted he wouldn’t even look at fumiko when he spoke to her. “So I’m guessing you didn’t know, I had another one of you foriengers try to topple my empire as well…I’ve had many run in with him, but he was finally killed by my hands…Fuimko what was his name? The Okami child?” Densuke grew silent. His eyes winded. “. . . What.” The emperor would stand and slam his staff down to the ground. “Fumiko…pick a side right now. I will be merciful this time…come to me. Or die with him.” Densuke’s head would lower to the ground as he pondered what the emperor had just said. His fist shaking violently.. Plead For Another Way. Fumiko gasped, "O-Okami..." She tugged on Densuke's arm, "W-Which... which one is Ginsei..." She looked at him with widened eyes, "Did he kill Ginsei?!" She ran over to Oujin and got on her knees, "I beg of you... Tell me please..." She bit her lower lip, "I'll stay if you promise not to harm anyone.. Please, find the goodness in your heart, I gave you what you want so... let it go, Oujin!" She sat up and looked at him, "Tell me who the boy was Oujin..." Fumiko was struck, falling backwords. Her arms fell onto the tile of t floor and Oujin stepped over her. She kept her head on the tile, shaking her head. "I couldn't do it Uzume..." She sobbed, "I'm not strong enough." "You lie!!" Fumiko sat up startled and the floor was gone, only a black abyss. Uzume stoof, her eyes glowing red. She threw Fumiko across the black room and Fumiko fell with an "oof". Uzume grabbed her hair and glared into her eyes, Fumiko's soul screaming in her ears making Fumiko's ears ring. Uzume started yelling at her, "You have done wrong! Benefit yourself and only one around you! You shall be punished!" Fumiko screamed as her stomach started to burn, she kept screaming and then the burning turned to just mild heat. Uzume dropped her and started walking away, chanting something. "Pair of lives to be dealt, again and again until all deeds selt, to die by the hands of random opponets, shall thy suffer until thy deeds tis paid!" Fumiko buckled over and hugged her stomach. She sat there and sobbed, images of death and suffering going through her mind. She was brought back to the realm again, passed out on the floor. My Battle Kin. “Foolish Girl…” He’d utter as he steped over her. “This “Ginsei” you speak of is another.. I speak of the one of Tasanagi Kin….” Oujin would now be not far from Densuke. “I guess your still in a state of disbelief. Here. Let me give you validation…” Oujin would wave his hand, and throw a stone at densuke’s feet…it was the magamata he’d given Keyth as protection…it was stained in blood…Keyth’s blood. Densuke’s eyes now covered by the shadow of his hair..he could even feel remnants of keyth’s chi from the stone. It belonged to him.”….” “Speechless at my relentlessness? It is an astounding feat of mine isn’t it. Fufufufufu…” The emperor would wave his hand casually. “Dispose of him. I will hunt down the rest of the foreigners myself. Better yet I’ll make them slaves to my army, and finish this war for good!” The men would draw back on their bows and fire 16 arrows into densuke’s back. They pierced the skin…but Densuke didn’t flinch for an instant. He instead relaxed his hand and took a slow deep breath…before clenching his fist again and flexing his muscles, expelling the arrows from his back, only leaving shallow wounds no deeper than a light skin peel. “…..My friend….died by your hand….my clan leader…my brother in arms…..is dead….because of a pompus power hungry dog..” Oujin would scowl. “What did you just SA-“ “SHUT UP!!” Densuke would scream as his chi cracked the very walls of the throne room after he flurrished it. Densuke would take his staff in hand and grow it to normal lengths. He’d point At oujin and with a fierce stern voice, begin to speak. “You will face me in combat Oujin. If your soilders interfear, I’ll deal with them to, but you will PAY…..for killing my battle kin…my friend!” Densuke’s body erupted with a violent gold aura. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUVRX76EJ7o ) Oujin would point his staff at Densuke. “What’re you waiting for! Get him!” The men would charge Densuke with a roar, multiples of them pouring in form the door..Densuke would swing his staff above his head, and enlarge it, hitting a crowd of the man all at once, sweeping them all off to the side, in a crowd against the wall. Densuke would then slam his staff behind him, propelling himself towards the men with his legs extended, blasting one of them all the way down the long hall way corridor. Densuke would take place in the middle shriking his staff, to that of a katana length, and use it as a baton. With his new profound weapon mastery he’d begin sword fighting the men around him, with a style that imitated how he’d seen Keyth fight…a flurry of kicks, with stylized sword strikes hitting vital points like the jugular, the temples, and the heart areas of multiple men. He knew they wouldn’t off right die so easily in this realm…but Densuke was hurt by his loss. He’d then begin spinning his staff in the center of the men rapidly, emtting his chi from it, and creating a mini vortex in the room, that began to engulf and consume the men raising them upwards. “FUMIKO! GET THE HELL UP AND TO SAFETY!” Densuke would swing his staff towards the ceiling, creating a craterous gap in it, and sending hundreds of men soaring through the sky and out of the palace. Densuke would then charge the emeror and attempt to attack him with a staff swing. Densuke would end up hitting what seemed to be solidified space..the emeperor would lash back with his own staff, and Densuke would nimbly backflip, to avoid it. “ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!” The emeperor would begin shooting every element at Densuke, fire, lighting, water, air, and earth. Densuke would swing his staff in defensive manouvers, hitting each element with his explosive chi property, only to start snaping in oujin’s direction. These snaps releasing yellow and blue particle explosions towards oujin’s area, to which he was forced to teleport away from. “Their range is to close to my own proximity..have to use the crowd to my advantage..” Oujin would think to himself. He and Denske would charge each other, as more guards would rush in… A New Champion Fumiko jumped up and ran towards the doors, she held her skirt in a tight fist, pushing on doors with the other. She kept running, looking back only occasionally, and the guards kept multiplying behind her. She took her fan and whispered something hastily into it, opening it sharply as she went through another door, flinging it back at the door holding the door closed. The guards on the other side collided with it, and she continued to run. Fumiko turned a few more corners, her breath quickening as she did so, and then she finally found the exit. She raced for the door and burst through those doors, getting outside and turning around quickly. She stood there, watching the events take place, panting. She didn't have much time to get away, so she kept running, back in the direction of the village she stayed at before. There was no time; she had to change her clothes and get the scent of Oujin off of her, or else she'd just be back at the castle again. Fumiko swung her arms as she ran down the rock and dirt path, tripping occasionally. She finally tossed off her shoes and continued barefoot for several miles before reaching the village. She stopped only a short while away and then slowly fell to her knees infront of the village. Ashes everywhere- not a single thing left unburnt. She grabbed a handful of dirt and started crying. She threw the dirt away and pounded her hands on the ground, crying out in anger. Fumiko cried even more when she stood up, almost losing her balance; she walked into the village square, tripping and side stepping. She finally fell once she got closer to the place that used to look like a temple. The statue of Uzume had been knocked down and crumbled. She fell onto her side and laid there, her stomach burning in much intensity that she might throw up. She curled up and cried so much she forgot what she was trying to stay away from. She felt no hope left within her, there was nothing good inside here for her anymore. Just then, a bright light cascaded over her body and her eyelis grew very heavy. She closed her eyes and drifted off, hearing Uzume's voice in her ear. "I told you... I have plans for you my dearest child... Do not fret. This will help you grow and become a different woman," Uzume whispered. A bright light flashed from the town, reaching all across the land; a new champion had arisen, and this time, she was ready to aide her comrades instead of running away. Failed Avenger (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thfHVPqql_c ) Densuke would deiliver a spinning heel kick to the face of the emperor, the impact leaving a massive red marking on the side of his face as he’d stumble backwards only to spin around and begin launching black shperes at Densuke. As the large spheres made their way over the floor the matter was being sucked into them profusely..like miniature black holes. Densuke would extend his arm, snaping his fingers, imploding each of the black hole like concoctions with his chi. Densuke would then dodge simutainious slashes from two soilders on his left, and right, spinning between their blades avoiding their shimmery cut. As he landed from his spin, he’d extend his arms, and blast the two of them back with his pressurized fist, sending holes in the walls of the throne room that lead to outside..Fumiko made it out and left only the guards, Densuke and Oujin. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FS1lKA2GNF0 )Oujin would spit some blood form his mouth, and begin levitating his staff infront of him, charging a menacing looking black chi into it. “I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A FOREIGN DISGRACE! PREPARE TO DIE YOU ENGRATE!” Oujin’s staff would rise, expanding a black spehere that had red streaks of chi indulging from it. Densuke and the guards would look awe struck as the sphere grew so large it consumed the entire ceiling, as it began to grow in size. Even the small area of sky around it would begin to distort and change from a bright blue to a dark and dim redish bloodly color. The ball could be seen and felt from miles away…The gaurds would start to leave as Densuke would start to cry out. “WHAT’RE YOU DOING! THAT SPELL OR WHATEVER HAS BLACK HOLD PROPERTIES!! IF YOU SHOOT IT AT ME YOU’LL TAKE THIS ISLAND WITH YOU!!” Oujin cackled in a wicked like laughter. “. . . You think I care about this island..? I’ll have 9 MORE UNDER BY BELT COME SOON, YOU FOOL! BWAHAHAHA!” Oujin would continue pouring his chi into the ball. “Everything is expendable…EVRYTHING!” An image of Fumiko appeared in his head. “. . .” he remained silent as he poured his chi in. “I’ll stop you…FOR KEYTH’S SAKE!”( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lwp0TDHNkUE ) Densuke would retract his staff and stuff it in his pocket. Spreading his arms and coating his body in a golden arua, with blue fireflies of chi fluttering off of it. “COMMOOOOOOOOON!!!!!” Oujin would launch the ball at Densuke. The ball loomed it’s way down, sucking in everything it possibly could. Densuke at the epicenter the top half of the castle was now gone. Leaving only the floor of the throne room. The ball would land but Densuke would hold his arms up and catch the ball with his bare hands…he’d then use the gauntlets to make an extra two arms, to aid him, in this struggle. The weight of the black void ball was immense. The pressure would come close to consuming densuke’s very being, but through sheer force of will Densuke fended off it’s effects and kept his body stable…the ground beneath him crumbling..his clothing being sucked form his body, leaving nothing but shreaded pants and his shin guards… his muslces were throbbing..suddenly his arms would show cuts going accorss them, as the force of this ball was beginning to crush his very being…it was to powerful. Densuke girtted his teeth in strain and closed his eyes. “…” Oujin would watch as Densuke struggled. “Give it up…this island is finshed…I will go and take fumiko before this island parishes with you..” Densuke would lower his head, still fighting his hardest to keep the ball from making contact with the ground. “There…tch!....are people!...d-down there! People who fight…for YOU!” Densuke would hesitantly lift his foot…and take one step forward, slamming it down and shaking the area. “People…w-who look at you as a savior….as a god amongst…m-m-MEN!” Densuke would lift his other foot and take another step forward, shaking the ground. Oujin would raise a brow and pour more chi into the ball form his position across the room. “People…who think of yo-…you as a HERO!...who don’t even FIGHT! And you..you heartless bastard..you’re going to KILL THEM?! FOR WHAAAAAAAAT!” Densuke’s chi began to erupt violently as the gold and black started to contrast one antother. “AS THE DESCIPLE….OF HACIMAN, GOD OF WAR…NO GOD OF PEACE! PROTECTOR OF THE SHINTO REALM!...I! WILL.! SAVE THEM ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NKb_xsEN7U ) Densuke’s staff would take place behind it’s back and stretch itself into a circle, and begin spinning counter clockwise, taking in wind and adding a stalemating force to densuke’s power struggle, evening things out a bit more. With the wind passing through densuke’s body, it would come out the other side as a golden wind, shining like the sun. Densuke would take advantage of the moment and spread his arm apart, pouring nothing but chi inside of them, and causing his hands to emit nothing but a condensed blurry image. This was him preparing for the biggest atsuroyku no ken he’s ever produced…He’d look dead at the ball and lean forward into his next motion, before claping his hands together, at the bottoms of his palms, and releasing an enourmous gargantuan blast of golden wind,, filled to the brim with pressurized air, which together began to repel the balls path and blast it upwards slowly but surely. “No..no no no no no!!!!!!! NO! I AM ABSOLUTE! I AM UNDEFEATBILE! WHY…WHY!!!!!!” “SHUUUUTTHEEEEEEFUUUUUUCKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!” Densuke would close his eyes once more and emit a final push of chi, so powerful it even forced him to lean back and balance on one foot, as the chi enfused blast combination of air, pressure, and with densuke’s final push miniature explosions would propel the black hold ball upwards into the sky…it would breech the atmosphere and once just outside the planet it would combust instantaneously “KA-BOOOOOM!!!” into an array of blue and gold……it would then start to slowly trickle sparkles of these colors down to the ground…people in the palace looked in awe. They realized they’d just been saved, and sparred….the island stood quiet. Except Densuke…who was breating heavily…his arms cut beyond beilif, his body bruised, sweat driven, and tired….yet he’d yell once more, in a savage victory. He’d take hold of his staff in a blind rage and rush through the smoke preparing to land the final blow. He’d rear his staff back and once he arrived at the throne he’d see…Felicity?” Densuke don’t hurt me!” Densuke would stop in his tracks instantly. “Felicity? How did y- KUH!!”( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5ydhcIhLbM ) Densuke’s eyes would widen..as he looked down and saw Oujin’s staff…plunged inside of his gut. Blood would erupt from densuke’s stomach and pour onto Oujin’s face…”Looks like the fearless warrior has a weakness….I’ve been keeping track on you more so than you think..Koikonjitto..” Oujin would plunge his staff further into densuke’s gut. Causing more blood and spital to erupt as Densuke would grip the staff in his gut weakly…Oujin would push Densuke off with a force blast and leave him on the floor. The wound was fatal, and Densuke was loosing too much blood, to quickly. “F-….fuck..COKK” Densuke would vomit more blood beside his face..his intestines were ripped badly. Oujin would slowly walk twaords Densuke with a limp. “So you saved the island…only price paid was your life…see where being a hero gets you? HM?!” Oujin would point his staff at densuke’s body. Densuke would look at him through weakned eyes. “Eat….my…a-…ass.” Densuke would cradle his stomach. Just as Oujin was about to deiliver the final blow, a white barrier would form around Densuke in the form of dove wings. Densuke would then be quickly holstered up in a white ball, carried off by a gaint white dove, at breakneck speed. Oujin would curse under his breath. “. . . .Fumiko. . . .” He’d lower his head and look at his palace. It was in shreads, the main part was…destruction everywhere…Densuke would look back and reach out towards the palace. “I-I’m sorry Keyth…I didn’t avenge you….don’t look down upon me….i gave it my absolute all to protect these people…I’ll get em for you….i p-..promiseeee” Densuke would close his eyes and let the healing effects of the dove’s shield start to caress his body. He needed time to recooperate…..he officaly maxed out for the first time here, yet his chi was still growing. It was only his body the remained tattered. The dove would land down and pick up Fumiko as well. Flying the two off to a near by mountain region on another continent. There they rest. Category:Ark 8